Desperate
by Sassy-Vixen
Summary: Team 7 are on a mission in the Hidden Village of Wave. After a bit of training, Sakura experiences a girls worst nightmare: the dreaded Period. Slight Romance. SakXSas[COMPLETE!][Note inside, Please Read]
1. The Dreaded Period

_**Desperate:**_

**_Summary:_** Team 7 are on a mission in the Hidden Village of Wave. After a bit of training, Sakura experiences a girls worst nightmare; the dreaded Period. Slight Romance. SakXSas

Hey guys! This came to me during school today and I thought it would be funny to make a fic about it. I hope you guys enjoy!

P.S.

I got bored with the pen name Ray-chan so I changed it.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

"Dialogue"

_"Thoughts"_

((Sasuke Quotes))

(**My **Quotes)

XXX----------

Ah...Team 7...everyone's favourite team ((I hope..))...complete with..:

**Hatake Kakashi:** Commenly known as the "Scarecrow." He is the perverted Sensei of Team 7 and also the copy nin. He has unusual silver hair, which is quite tall, a mask covering half his face and the one lazy visible eye, forever reading Icha Icha Paradise.

**Uzumaki Naruto: **Can be heard from a mile away due to his large mouth which must of expanded from eating large bowls of Ramen. This blonde haired, blue eyed shinobi is looked down upon due to the fact he is the Kyuubi..

**Uchiha Sasuke:** Known as "Pretty Boy" thanks to Kyle, ((Brainless Friend.)) Well, what can't I say about Sasuke? He's hot! All girls love him thanks to his raven black/jet black hair and dark eyes/sharingan. ((And cos I'm a Ninja genius.))

**Haruno Sakura: **Most likely Sasuke's #1 fangirl. Sakura has annoying pleading green eyes and unusual pink hair, high pitched voice but can be ok...((At times)).

Ok, so now that's over and done with...

Team 7 where out in the forest training in the Hidden Village of Wave.

Sakura was practising Taijutsu with Sasuke ((Because she sucks)). Naruto was practising focusing chakra to different parts of his body and Kakashi casually leaning against a tree with his favourite book in his hand.

((And...cos J.E Sakura sucks at writing combaty stuff, be warned, it will suck.))

Sakura was dodging and guarding punches and kicks thrown at her by Sasuke, while Naruto was trying to turn himself inside out by focusing chakra.

Sakura was too slow at dodging and recieved a swift quick to the stomach by Sasuke ((Great kick aswell)). She gasped and fell on her knees clutching her stomach.

Naruto immediately stopped what he was doing and ran to Sakura's side.

"Sakura-chan! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just got kicked in the stomach, OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" she yelled, still clutching her stomach and the pained expression still on her face.

Naruto offered her a hand up, but she refused.

"I'm fine!" Sakura stood up.

"Can we go back to the village now?" she asked, her voice slightly wobbley as if she was going to cry.

**Journey Back to the Village:**

Sakura walked behind Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi, not letting them see the tears rolling down her face.

**Sakura's Head: **_Oh crap...it's my period for sure. What will I do? I'm unprepared and in another village with only guys! Not to mention, IT HURTS!_

Sasuke turned his head slightly. "I didn't kick you _that _hard."

"So what Teme? She's a girl! You don't hit girls!" Naruto butted in.

"She's the one who wanted to be a shinobi.."

"No Naruto, it's my fault for asking Sasuke-kun to spar with me.." sobbed Sakura, wiping her tears away with her arm.

**Back at Wave Residence:**

As soon as Kakashi unlocked the door with the 'magic key', Sakura bolted through and straight to the bathroom.

She locked the bathroom door and sat on the toilet.

**Sakura's Head: **_Here goes..._

((Slightly disgusting..))

Sakura slowly slipped off her training shorts and then her underwear. Shocked.

Blood.

Red Blood.

Period Blood.

She screamed.

----------XXX

Okay. Well, how was it? Horrible? I thought so...

I would like to say thanks to Kyle, one of my besties. Your hating Sakura attitude has partially rubbed off on me...

I would also like to thank Sasuke for those comments you made...nice.

**Coming Soon: **Sasuke's Corner!

Please R&R!

-J.E Sakura


	2. Sakura's Embarrassment

_**Desperate:**_

Hey guys! I'm really bored at the moment, it's stinking hot and my body is in serious need of water...which i should fetch right now..and i'm in the mood for typing.

Thanks so much for the reviews so far guys!

Anyway..enjoy!

And just so you know, yes it is Sakura's first period and they are still 12 muahaha...yeah..

XXX----------

Sasuke immediately recognised Sakura's scream and rushed over to the bathroom door.

"Sakura, is everything alright?"

"Ummm...yeah. Is Kakashi-sensei h-here?" her voice was slightly wobbley.

"No, he went out with Naruto."

**Sakura's Head: **_Crap! I have my period, I need pads, tampons ANYTHING! And he goes out with OUR money. _

"Oh...ok"

"You sure your okay?" he asked again before leaving.

"Yeah."

----------

Sakura sat on the toilet anxiously awaiting her sensei's return. God knows what Kakashi would do with her money. Most likely he'd buy the latest issue of Icha Icha paradise. Sakura was unsure which she finds more disgusting, Jiraiya spending her money on women or Kakashi spending her money on pornography. Or, if Naruto got a hold of it, it would all be spent on ramen.

Wait - maybe Sasuke had money!

"S-sasuke-kun?" she called, waiting for some sort of response.

"Hn?"

"D-do you by chance h-have any money on you?"

"Ahhh...yeah, why?"

She gulped. This is it...

"I need some pa--"

"Where home!" chimed Kakashi holding shopping bags, ((Althought Sakura couldn't see them..))

----------

Kakashi and Naruto both walked into the room they were staying at and placed tonights dinner down on the table.

"Where's Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"Bathroom...she's been there for a while now.." replied Sasuke cooly.

Kakashi shrugged and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Sakura, are you alright?" he tapped lightly on the door.

He could hear sobs from the otherside.

He turned the door handle ((Sigh...invasion of privacy)) and stepped in to see Sakura sitting on the toilet...(lid down) holding her head in her hands.

He gently turned to shut the door and then took a seat beside her on the side of the tub.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

"Do you want to tell me?"

"It's embarrassing.."

Kakashi rubbed his head and thought long and hard...Well sorta long. "Woman problems?" he asked.

Sakura nodded again and blushed deep red.

"I see, if you tell me I might be able to help."

Sakura looked up to him teary eyed. "I h-have my p-period."

Kakashi nodded. "Have you come prepared?"

"N-no."

"I see, would you like me to go get you some supplies then?"

Sakura blushed again and nodded. "Thankyou, sensei."

----------XXX

Very short, I know. But I didn't want to continue on because then my idea for the next chapter would be gone. The reason Sasuke doesn't find out YET is because 1. I have something better planned and 2. Sasuke never learned about sex ed...unlike Naruto who would of learned it from Jiraiya. Well, I might aswell tell you the title of the next chapter, you know, to keep you hooked incase this one bored you to death; Naruto and Sasuke's Journey to Pharmacy Land! Yaaaaaaay!

Please R&R!

-J.E Sakura


	3. What the Frick is a Tampon?

**Chapter 3: **What the Frick is a Tampon?

Sorry I took so long to update, I was away on holidays and well couldn't gain access to a computer due to a certain someone (Glares at Brother) but it's all good now. Thank you guys so much for the updates, they mean alot and give me a reason to continue on. I decided Pharmacy land is next chappy, soz!

Enjoy!

XXX----------

Naruto and Sasuke where in the kitchen of their hotel room busy scanning the fridge for something to eat when all of a sudden...'_POOF!'_

Kakashi appeared before their eyes.

**Sasuke's Head: **_Why didn't he just walk down the friggin hall? Baka.._

"Sasuke, Naruto, I have a mission for you!"

Naruto's face lit up.

**Naruto's Head: **_Oh boy! A mission! _((wtf...))

"First off, I would like to congratulate Uchiha. Finally, you can restore your clan, soldier." Kakashi saluted.

(Ok, incase your wondering what the hell is going on with Kakashi and that random crap with the clan...he is sayin that Sasuke can finally restore the clan with Sakura.)

Sasuke had a puzzled look on his face.

"Ne, ne! Kakashi-sensei, what's the mission?" asked Naruto, jumping up and down.

"This mission is a serious rank A mission. It requires skill, knowledge and-"

"I'm out.." said Naruto, interupting Kakashi.

"Nani?"

"Knowledge...obwaah." replied Naruto sarcastically.

"He does have a point there." said Sasuke stroking his chin.

"Ugh..Fine. You _can _be smart, you _can _be a retard like Naruto. This mission is going to be a tough and stressful one with lot's of-"

"Can you just tell us the bloody mission?" asked Sasuke stomping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Fine. You have to go to the local Pharmacy and pick up some pads and tampons for Sakura."

"What the frick is a tampon?" asked Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei...why would Sakura-chan need pads? She doesn't skate.." said Naruto with a confused look.

Kakashi slapped his face with his 'cupped' palm. (I cupped it Kyle, happy?)

"Hold out your hand." Kakashi ordered.

When Sasuke and Naruto did as they were told they recieved a $20 bill each. (Can't be bothered putting it in yen)

Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Now, off you go." Kakashi said shoving them out of the door.

"But what's a tampon?!!?!?" asked Sasuke.

_"_Stops nose bleeds." he said and gave them a final swift shove out the door.

----------XXX

**I'm so sorry I didn't write about the pharmacy _yet._** But it would be weird to cram it together. And sorry I took hell long to update.

But all the reviews are nice! Not one bad one yet! I didn't think I would get this many! Love you all! (Not seriously, im not les)

-J.E Sakura


	4. Pharmacy Land Part 1: Skate Pads?

**Chapter 4: **Sasuke and Naruto's Journey to Pharmacy Land!: Part 1:

Woah, I can't believe I got so many reviews. I love you guys so much! ...not literally lol. But still, thanks! Now, the chapter you guys have all been waiting for...

Sasuke and Naruto's Journey to Pharmacy Land! Enjoy!

XXX----------

Naruto and Sasuke were walking down a lonesome street together, both uncomforted by the eerie silence between them. Sasuke coughed a couple of times and on more than a few occasions Naruto looked as though he was about to start a conversation.

"Ummm...Sasuke, why would Sakura-chan need a tampon? I haven't seen her with a nosebleed yet..." Naruto said, turning his head to face Sasuke's.

"You are such a retard. Obviously, it's not a _nosebleed _but..."

"But what teme?"

"But a.."

"BUT WHAT!?!" Naruto screamed getting impatient.

"But a toothache soother!" he clapped. ((Oooo that is soo OOC))

"Toothache soother?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you know, you stick it on the tooth that is sore and clamp your teeth together, so it doesn't close hard on your sore tooth."

(Eh sorry about that lame excuse for a tampon in Sasuke's opinion, took me ages to think of something without waving my arms around manically and screaming PERIOD! BAKA!)

"Ah..."

Not long after more disturbing silence, Sasuke and Naruto reached the pharmacy and stood in awe.

"Awwwww!" Naruto stared.

"Baka, its _awe."_

Naruto scratched his head. "So, do we go in?"

"Nah, we buy tampons from outside noob." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"What? I don't see any tampon stands around!"

Sasuke slapped his forhead. "Baka..."

XXX---Inside Pharmacy Megastore!---XXX

"Ohayou!" greeted the friendly store clerk. "Can I help you at all?"

"Yeah, we're looking for some tampons for our friend to put in her mouth to cure her toothache." replied Naruto, intelligently as he could.

The store clerk's eye twitched.

"Sorry sirs, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" and the store clerk shoved them out of the doors.

"I'm sick of being shoved out of doors!" whined Naruto, outside sitting on the curb.

"Dobe. It was your fault we got kicked out. Great wording by the way."

"Thanks, Sasuke. But I have an idea!" replied Naruto totally ignoring Sasuke's sarcasticness.

"We will use my great uber-cool sexy no jutsu!"

Sasuke sighed.

Naruto formed the hand seal and then transformed, leaving Sasuke drooling over the female Naruto, of course he didn't let Naruto see that he was drooling.

Since Sasuke's sharingan wasn't activated, Naruto quickly showed him the seals and watched Sasuke transform.

Now it was Naruto's turn to drool. The female Sasuke had the same raven hair, but let down cascading over his shoulders and his dark eyes still as sexy as ever, and that same old smirk plastered on his lips.

"Ugh Sasuke...nice breasts." smiled Naruto, putting his jacket on.

Sasuke screamed (( As a chick would..)) and covered himself/herself/it.

They tried re-entering after.

"Ohay-- Two boys came in here wearing the exact same clothes.." the store clerk said stroking her chin.

"Yes, this look is very popular." smiled Sasuke as pleasantly as he could.

The store clerk nodded.

--

Naruto and Sasuke were wondering the many isles of the pharmacy mega store.

"Tampons and Pads.." thought Naruto. "Hey, pads would be in the same section as band aids right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Cool!"

They both jogged off to the isle...not seeing the 'Wet Floor sign'

Naruto slipped first, but before Sasuke could mutter 'Baka' or 'Dobe', Naruto grabbed his shorts pulling him down too. Naruto fell onto his ass and Sasuke on his side. Both grunted in pain, and the pain made them transform back into males.

The store clerk saw this and pointed at them, mouth agape.

"Security!"

Naruto tried to get up, but slipped again, while Sasuke managed to get away. After he realised Naruto hadn't yet got up, he ran back over to him to help.

Once both males were up, they made a run for it down an isle.

"Baka, you shouldn't have slipped!" whispered Sasuke harshly.

"You should of told me there was a sign there!"

"You were ahead!"

While both boys argued, Naruto walked into a box.

Naruto shook off his clumsiness and read the box infront.

"Pads"

Sasuke peered up were a giant sign was dangling from the store ceiling.

"Toiletries!"

"Would have never have guessed that!" Naruto sighed, falling onto his knees.

Sasuke held a plastic package and peered at the so called 'Skate Pads'.

"These don't look like pads to me.." he said, bewildered.

"Read the back!" said Naruto, peering over his shoulder.

Sasuke began to read the contents of the packet.

"Stayfree ultra-thin all nighters: Advanced anti-leak core rapidly, draws fluid deep into the pad and locks it away. Four wall protection to prevent and end leakage...Silky dry cover that locks fluid in better, leaving you feeling drier and cleaner. Ultra thin for comfort and discretion. Scrunch resistant and shaped to fit your body. Extra length and width at the rear of the pad for better protection all night long. Side wings to securely hold the pad in place."

Sasuke ended with a disgusted look on his face. "All that trouble for when you stack it on your skates?"

XXX--------

And end of Part 1! Don't worry, next chapter he'll define: Tampon! and how to insert. Lolz, anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed it! And yeah, i did read off the packet haha.

-J.E Sakura


	5. Pharmacy Land Part 2: Tooth aches?

**Chapter 5: **Sasuke and Naruto's journey to Pharmacy Land!: Part 2:

Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update, BUT, it will all be worth while...i think...Anywho, thanks for all the reviews! I love you all! (agen..not literally)

Please keep the reviews coming guys! Enjoy!

XXX----------

_Recap:_

_Sasuke ended with a disgusted look on his face. "All that trouble for when you stack it on your skates?"_

Naruto, also had a disgusted look on his face. "I don't think I want to know the details about tampons..."

Sasuke slowly put the pads down and walked away. Naruto picked up a nearby packet.

"Hmmm...these don't seem heavy.." he said, lifting his arm up and down to weigh the product.

"Duh, they soak up blood."

"But...don't they have to be heavy to soak up blood?" Naruto questioned.

"Baka..think of it as a sponge. Are they heavy?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

"They can be!" Naruto replied smartly.

"Anyway, better check out the tampons..." Sasuke sighed.

The two boys searched the isle until they came upto a shelf called "_Tampons"_

((Oh fun fun..))

Sasuke pulled out one of the small boxes.

"Doesn't say anything, except for shock syndrome.."

"Try inside!" cheered Naruto, glancing at the small green box.

Sasuke pulled off the plastic covering and opened the lid. Inside laid 8 firm bullet shaped cotton thingies! (I couldn't describe it any better lol)

Infront of the tampons was a peice of paper. Sasuke began to read: (muahahaha)

_"Carefree_ Tampons: The specially designed groove pattern alows Carefree tampons to expand evenly in directions to fit your body."

Sasuke paused. "Body? I thought it was teeth."

"Not so smart now, are we?" laughed Naruto. Sasuke scowled and continued reading.

Sasuke opened the little note and read: _How to Use Tampons._

"Nothing is easy the first time you do it. Which is why we have given you a really detailed description so that you "First Time" is as easy as possible.

1. Firstly, wash your hands before and after using a tampon. Remove the wrapper and untie the string. Hold the tampon at the string end and get into a comfortable position. Many women insert the tampon while sitting on the toilet. While others find it more comfortable to do it standing with one leg up."

Sasuke sighed with a digusted look. "What difference does it make? It's still gonna end up in your mouth!"

"2. Once your in a comfortable position, breathe out slowly and relax. Hold the tampon at the string end and, with your free hand, spread open the skin at the vaginal opening."

Sasuke looked as if he was going to barf. "WHAT THE FRICK!?" he shouted.

"Keep reading!" smirked Naruto.

"3. Gently slide the tampon in, slanting it towards your lower back. If you feel some resistance, simply change direction a bit. It may also help to gently rotate the tampon.

4. Gently pish your finger as possible into the vagina, this will place the tampon in the central part of the vagina with the string outside your body. The tampon has been inserted correctly when you cannot feel it at all and, don't worry, a tampon cannot get lost because the cervix is too small to allow a tampon to pass through."

Naruto gulped. "So much for nosebleeds and tooth aches..."

"That is so disgusting...Sakura has to put this inside her body?" Sasuke asked, holding it away from him as far as possible.

"Yes, but not until atleast 14+" called a certain pink haired Kunoichi, standing beside her silver haired Sensei triumphantly,hair blowing in the wind.

"Where'd the wind come from?" asked Sasuke, looking around.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, clasping onto her arm.

"You guys didn't know about pads and tampons?" she questioned, raising a brow.

Sasuke shook his head, as did Naruto. "Nope."

"Ever had sex-education?"

Both boys hesistantly shook their heads again and looked at each other, a confused look plastered on their faces.

"Well!" she sighed. "I guess I'll have to educate you!"

----------XXX

Sorry that this chappy was as boring as hell, but i guess i wasn't in the mood. Well, thanks so far for your reviews guys! Means alottttttt!

Stay tuned for next chappie! Whenever the hell thats coming up...

Anyway, i would like to share my current favourite joke with Sasuke!

Sasuke: Do I have to?

Me: Yes

Sasuke: Fine...shoot.

Me: Knock knock

Sasuke: Who's there?

Me: Interrupting cow

Sasuke: Interrupting co-

Me: MOO!

Sasuke: ...


	6. Sakura's Sex Education Class!

**Chapter 6: **Sakura's Sex Education Class:

Heys! Sorry about my looooooooooong updates, thankyou guys soooooooo much! I never knew i'd get so many reviews.

Okay, since a few of u requested Sasuke and Sakura to have illegal, underage, sex, i will consider it done! -But don't expect for hot raunchy scenes..okay...infact, i'm not gunna describe it either...but ive planned something XD

haha..anyway, enjoy Sakura's class, maybe a few of u can learn something. XD

Enjoy!

Ohh, in this chappie, if u see _Italics _while someone is talking, it means their whispering.

XXX----------

On the way back from the pharmacy, Sakura was explaining how a tampon and pad work.

"Okay, first I will explain what a pad does."

"Right." Sasuke and Naruto nodded, eagerly.

"When a girl matures, she has her period and-" Sakura started, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Question! Why does a girl have a period?" Naruto shouted at Sakura.

"First Naruto, DON'T SHOUT! second, it's to...well 'flush' the unfertilized egg out."

"What's the-" Naruto was about to ask again.

"The egg is the baby Naruto, I'll explain that when we get back. Anyway, when a girl has her period, you use a pad to soak up the blood, so it doesn't leak out onto your undies and through your pants."

**Sakura's Head: **_Hahaha, remember Ino?_

-Quick Flashback- (and i mean quick)

_Ino, Sakura and Hinata where at the mall and Sakura and Ino had just had a big fight. Sakura stormed off in one direction, and Ino in the other, leaving __a confused Hinata in the middle. Sakura turned around to see Ino's period had leaked out and all over her jeans. She cracked up laughing._

-End of Quick Flashback-

"Sakura?" Sasuke called, snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh, uh yeah. The tampon is inserted in your..._vagina_and soaks the blood up that way!" Sakura said as she flashed a smirk at Sasuke.

"LEAK FREE IS THE WAY TO BEEEE!" screamed Naruto.

"Baka..." Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi sighed.

---**Wave Residence**---

Sasuke and Naruto had taken a seat on the floor while Sakura was readying her speech on Sex Ed. Kakashi thought it was cool so he sat beside Sasuke, who gave him a dirty look.

When Sakura was ready, she stood infront of everyone.

"I think first it's easier for me to tell you...how an infant is created!" She laughed nervously.

"Okay, so, first off, a girls period cycle is around once every month. So, a new egg is created and the old is disposed, through a period each month."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side and Naruto was trying hard not to laugh. Kakashi had sorta...zoned out and started reading Icha Icha.

"Now, in order to create the child, a female and male need to have...sexual inter-"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!" blurted Naruto.

"Baka! Shut up and listen retard, she's doing this for you aswell!"

"Sexua-"

"BAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sex-"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh Naruto! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sakura spat.

Naruto cowered away behind Sasuke, who was too stunned to do anything...and Kakashi, well he was reading.

"Sexual INTERCOURSE! meaning the guy... well... _'enters'_ the girl and fertilizes the egg."

"Question! How does the guy fertilize the egg?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, your not making my job any easier..." Sakura sighed.

"BUT I WANNA KNOW! THIS IS A CLASS, SO TEACH ME!"

"Fine! The man's sperm fertilizes the egg!"

"Sperm?" asked Naruto.

"You know, the little white stuff that floats around the toilet and looks like the top of a beer!" laughed Kakashi.

"Shouldn't you be reading?" scowled Sasuke.

"Sorry mmmmmuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Sakura, again. "Okay, I will now take questions."

Naruto's hand shot up straight in the air.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"So, your saying that a guy has to fertilize the egg inside of a woman to create the child that will make a girl pregnant so she can give birth so she can raise and love the child so the child can grow up, get married, fertilize or be fertilized to recreate the cycle?"

"Naruto, that's the most intelligent thing that has ever came out of your mouth..." said Sasuke, eyes wide.

"Yes." Sakura looked at Sasuke and then at Naruto...who's hand was up...again.

"YES?" she asked, annoyed.

"Can I get a drink?"

"YES!" she yelled.

**Sasuke's Head: **_So, fertilize the egg to restore my clan- Sakura!_

Sasuke got up and blushed a deep red.

"Period...clan...sex ed...restore...NOW!" he yelled fast, grabbing Sakura by the arm and taking her to...well I don't know, a room?

Naruto returned to the room to see only Kakashi...it's obvious isn't it? He's reading!

"Where is teme and Sakura?"

"Naruto, I can't solve _all_ your problems!"

----------XXX

Done! Well, I have some sad news, and some good news. Which first, Sasuke?

Sasuke - Bad..

Me - Next chapter is the last...sniffle..

Sasuke - YES! and the good news?

Me - A sequel!

Sasuke - ...I'm...going...to...kill...you!

Me - Sigh...better start running...

Anyway, yes, i'm doing a sequel...but it's a secret, revealed in the next chapter. If i get good reviews, ill post the next chapter tomorrow!

R&R!

-J.E Sakura


	7. Kakashi's Dream, Sakura's Reality

**Chapter 7:** Kakashi's Dream, Sakura's Reality:

Hey guys! Lol, I'm realllyyyyyyyyyyyyy sorry, because I sed i'd probably update within the next day, but my teacher decided to dump a whole lot of assignments on my plate and...ARGH! anyway, it's okay, because ive updated! But, the sequel probably won't be started until after chrissy. **Probably. **and we all kno with my laziness that it will not happen, hehe...

Enjoy!

XXX----------

---**In the Room Sasuke took Sakura---**

"Sasuke-kun! I can't have SEX!" Sakura yelled to Sasuke, who was sitting on the bed infront of her.

"Well...why not?" he asked, curious.

"Because we're 12! Not to mention I have my period!"

"If you can have sex at 16, you should be allowed to have sex at 12!" he shouted, which to Sakura kind of sounded desperate.

"What about my period? I can't possibly have sex with it!" Sakura replied, slightly annoyed.

"Why not!"

"BECAUSE I WOULD LEAK BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" she shouted. "It would be...disgusting and messy.."

"I like blood." he said, in my friend Kyle's super freaky Kaleen voice, and doing those eyes... (shudders)

"Okay...that was weird..." Sakura said slowly, before starting to back off.

"Yeah, I know...forget I said that."

"Okay, but I still can't have sex with you!"

"What if I told you I loved you?" he asked.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry, but I can't!"

Sasuke thought for a few seconds, then began the process of removing his shirt, revealing a well toned chest.

"Now?" he asked again.

"Tempting." she gulped as her eyes trailed over his chest.

Sasuke got up so he was standing at eye level with Sakura. With one finger, he tilted her chin upwards, then gently placed his lips on hers, capturing her in a passionate kiss. Then, he pulled away. ((Ignore the crappy romance -.-'))

"Does that change your mind?" He asked again, with an eyebrow raised.

Sakura gulped "Sure does!" she said enthusiastically, then launched herself at him.

---**Kakashi and Naruto---**

"Kakashi-sensei, I can hear banging on the walls..." said Naruto, who was very confused at the banging and moaning coming from the other room.

"It's probably Sakura and Sasuke training again." replied Kakashi, head burried in the latest issue of Icha Icha.

"Well, I don't know but it sounds like some sort of training.."

---

After 2 hours, the banging and moaning was still continuing... (woah...)

"That's it!" yelled Naruto. "Either I go and check, or you!" Naruto pointed a finger at Kakashi.

"Whatever.." he grunted as he pulled himself off of the ground.

Kakashi walked out of the living room and down the hall to where the banging and moaning was coming from.

He slowly opened the door and saw... ((Brace yourselves, this aint pretty))

Sakura was positioned on top of Sasuke, who had blood smeared all up his chest with Sakura's hand prints. Sakura immediately turned to the doorway Kakashi was standing at and sat frozen.

Kakashi stood there wide-eyed, and then his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell onto the floor, passed out.

Sakura turned back to Sasuke. "Uh oh..."

---

Everyone gathered around around Kakashi, who was lying on the couch.

"Are you okay, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, worried.

"Yeah, my head hurts a bit, and I had the weirdest dream..." he replied, rubbing his forhead.

"Sakura and Sasuke were having sex!" he blurted.

Sakura and Sasuke turned to look at each other, before looking back at Kakashi.

"Ummm Kakashi-sensei...that...that wasn't a dream.." she laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

Then, poor Kakashi passed out...again.

(This would be a good place to leave it, but I got a couple more things to add!)

---**1 week later---**

The mission was completed in the Village of Wave, and Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were gathering their things before they headed off. Sakura, on the other hand was doing something a little different.

"K-kakashi-sensei! S-sasuke-kun! C-can you p-please come here?" called a weak little voice from inside the bathroom.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other and then ran to the bathroom, where Sakura was sitting on the toilet seat.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun..." she said quietly. "I'm pregnant.."

Then, Kakashi passed out, again, and hit his head on the side of the tub on the way down.

----------XXX

Dun Dun Daaaaa! Well, the ending was pretty obvious, but anyway...im sorry it was short!

Me - Sasuke-kun! I have a guest! It's Kakashi-sensei! (pulls out kakashi, who has a long trail of drool hanging from his mouth.)

Sasuke - Why is he drooling?

Me - Well, after taking him to the doctors, he has been diagnosed with brain damage.

Sasuke - How?

Me - By passing out, and then the time he hit his head on the tub.

Sasuke - ah...

Me - Sasuke's gonna be a dad!

Yes, yes he is. Anywhoooo sequel!!!! Hurray! I will promise a sequel ASAP! Also, thanks so much guys for all the reviews, but thanks heaps to Kattylin who kept nagging me to put in the lemons :D But made it a good ending..i reckon.

Seeeee yaaaaas!

-J.E Sakura


	8. AN note! Important!

**A/N: **This isn't a chapter but i needa clear things up with the whole period thing. I was flicking thru an old gf mag (can't remember the issue) but someone

wrote a letter asking about periods and getting pregnant while having one. "Apparently" u _can _get pregnant when you have sex with your period but the

chance of you actually getting pregnant is _very bery _high! I don't know which is true but ever since then I have been confuzzled. Oh well! I will most likely be

starting the fic before school goes back in WA. Till then!

-J.E. Sakura


End file.
